Loki's Black Swarm
by Miqu
Summary: Lelouch discovers something that Hiccup and Toothless have never dared to dream of. What will... can Hiccup do when he comes eye in eye with the god of death? Actually you can see where this is leading to by only reading the 1st chapter... Tell me what you think's gonna happen. Paranoid T And hey, give it a try, you may never know, right?
1. Kidnapped by a dragon

**Hi there! happy you looked at this and yes, yes i am going to finish my other stories as well, seeing as how I am busy with making chapter 9 of YYYR, but I noticed this here standing in my doc manager and I had to post it, as I am busy with exams. So I hope you're happy to read something different for a change! :) ps please go take a look at 'how to tame your demon' by caitycaterpillar, we had both our share in plotting it, she wrote it, and her writing-style is soooo much better than mine! XD  
><strong>

**So... let me explain all this; (and yes, it is VERY, impo- VERRYYY IMPORTANT information.**

**-first of all, Lelouch is immortal, now I'm not gonna explain the whole theory, because you can find it on google. And yes, it's a fanmade theory.**

**-second, part of my expectations for httyd3 are in here, obviously including the black swarm.**

**-third, for some reason I think it would be funny for every viking to think Lelouch is Loki, since they believe in all those gods 'n all, I mean, he makes a dramatical 1st impression, he glares right through your soul, he's damn hot (I decided that the viking people believed their gods were extremely handsome), and he's immortal. :D**

**-fourth, in the book of dragons, or as Hiccup read in the movie, a nightfurry is the offspring of lightning and death, and I thought "Eh! Why not, it's a metaphor, so death = Loki which makes a nightfurry like him"  
>you need to know this because elseway, nothing here would make any sense.<strong>

**Oh also I had this idea when it was just the 1st httyd, so it's when hiccup is like 15 or so, like in the series :)**

**Disclaimer: I should get someone like Hero to.. Oh! right! I don't own HTTYD or Code Geass! This is a fanfiction made for pure amusement of others and I do not make any profit by it.**

**Warning; a lot 'out of character' characters :)**

* * *

><p>The sun was coming up and as Toothless woke up, he yawned wide mouthed, until a fish almost choked him to death as it came flying in his mouth. Stormfly had brought him some fish, it was early in the morning, but the vikings were up and had a new technique of catching fish faster: 2 dragons above the water's surface, and a water dragon keeping the net under. together they flew with the net catching the swimming fish, once it was filled, the water dragon came up and the 3 dragons had a net full of fish. Toothless flew up to Stormfly, Hiccup had remade his self-flying tailwing, and it allowed the dragon to fly with the others if it felt to do so. The tailwing also had a 'rider's mode', for when Hiccup flew with Toothless.<p>

But we all know how close Toothless stays at Hiccup's side.  
>Toothless swallowed the whole fish, as he followed Stormfly. 'Wanned to show something?' She flew up to one of Berk's higher points, until she stayed hovering and looked out at the sea. 'Look over there, what's happening, can you see it?' It was very faint. If the sun hadn't been just coming up, nobody would've noticed it. But in the darkness, you could see a little flame at the horizon. 'Hiccup get!' Toothless looked at Stormfly. 'Astrid get!'<p>

Hiccup came out of his house to be overrun by none other than dragons. Nothing new. Toothless wanted to go fly? Also something that had to happen every day. What WAS new was that Hiccup had to follow Toothless' lead of flying. Obviously he wanted to show Hiccup something.

Toothless flew back to the place where Stormfly had shown him the peculiar sight. 'Ship? Burning island? ...Burning ship?'  
>Hiccup looked at his dragon before peering into the distance until his eyes widened. Right at that moment, Stormfly came back with Astrid. "Hiccup? What's up with the dragons?" she asked. "There," she got her answer as Hiccup pointed at something in the distance. "Okay bud, let's go back to the village and prepare some stuff, it could be a ship ...or an island burning down... Or a burning ship!" He suddenly cried out. "You go, I'll come as soon as I can, someone needs to warn the village," Astrid said. She only got a nod before Toothless and Hiccup took of.<p>

* * *

><p>Lelouch opened his eyes, but quickly closed them again. The wold of C, nothing but a boredom of a world for the last few months, had suddenly opened a hole right in front of him. Being clumsy was never a trait for Lelouch, but for once he slipped and fell in. The certain particles, from the world of C, that accompanied him in his fall, were too pure for the world he had ended up in, and they went up in flames, setting whatever he fell on, on fire.<br>Not that Lelouch cared though, he was immortal now after all. He tried to get up, but noticing the the headache, he directly gave up.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something yanked him of the ground and a gasp escaped his mouth. "Wha-?" as he looked up, he saw something that looked like a reptile with big bat wings. It's skin was dark-brown, and it was looking with icy-blue eyes, with a tint of green, at him, to check if he was all right.  
>When it saw he was, it made a purring sound as he protested heavily, trying to get out of it's grip.<p>

Lelouch could see he had been laying on a tiny island that had been set on fire by the particles. Quickly, the reptile descended to another close island. It was inhabited by pine trees only. As the reptile flew down, it dropped Lelouch somewhere on a branch of those trees and got down on the ground, trying to fit in with the trunks of the trees.  
>from where Lelouch sat on his branch, he could see the still burning isle. Another one of those reptiles was approaching the island. Though this one was jet black and a bit larger, the most striking thing was that there was someone on the back of the dragon. Not much later, a completely different reptile with someone on its back joined the other one. They flew and circled a bit around, but before Lelouch had a chance to call out for help, they flew back to some very much bigger isle on the horizon.<p>

"You, dragon," he addressed the reptile who was still hiding, "You have to get me there!" Lelouch continued as he used his geass, pointing at the island. The dragon shook its head and launched towards him, snatching him from the tree branch, flying into the opposite direction.

"AH!" Lelouch gasped in surprise as the dragon snatched him again. This time it was swinging him over it's back trying, to set him in the same position as the rider of the black dragon had. "where are we going?" he asked in surprise. The dragon was flying towards big stones that peaked out of the water of the sea, they seem to make some kind of noise even though there was no wind.

Suddenly, the dragon dived into the cold water, and Lelouch knew he had to hold on, or else he would drown. The dragon went up again, and when it came out of the water, with a soaked and shivering Lelouch, there seemed to be complete darkness. Rumbling sound echoed through the cave as a sudden ball of fire was shot from the mouth of the big reptilian and exploded against one of its walls leaving a crack behind. It lit the cave up for a few seconds, and Lelouch could see that the cave went downwards into a black gaping hole.

Before he could make any protest, the small dragon jumped into the gaping hole and Lelouch was afraid that his fingers would slip from its neck as they fell. Then it occurred to him that there was a light coming closer and closer as hey passed through the tunnel.

For some absurd reason, the dragon began screaming desperately as it suddenly flipped over almost facing the ground with its back. Lelouch had no idea what he could've done to help it and stop them both from crashing, if it wasn't for yet another reptile to grab hold of him. Upon closer inspection, the room below him was filled with skinny, black dragons, much so like the one that had flown above the island. But these dragons seemed untamed, bigger, wilder, and there were so many of them!

* * *

><p><strong>Also after exams I plan on working on the 1st of the 6 or 7 stories of Danny Phantom x Harry Potter crossover from a 'challenge' I accepted. Anyone who likes to help would be welcome, the main idea is that I am a DAMN good plotter, but I could still learn a thing or two when it comes to writing. Anyway, if someone is interested in collabing stories, lemme know ;) <strong>

**So, I hope you enjoyed the story, and again, I will update my others as soon as I can. ****Reviewing keeps me motivated! :p**

**ps: I better tell it now or never, but I have a CC on Lelouch XD he is the hottest anime character ever!**

**CC= character crush**


	2. Anyone knows a good title for this?

**WUW! Almost 50 views! :p**

**Warning, a bit out of character(OOC?) Lelouch, just to bend the story in the direction it has to flow. :)**  
><strong>if anyone has a better idea of how to let Lelouch act in the situation he finds himself and it results in the same result at the end of the chapter, let me know :p<strong>

** Gosh this is going to be cheesy...**

** Disclaimer: I do not own httyd or code geass, it's made only for the amusement of others and I do not make any profit by it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Lelouch: Miqu, it's your turn to move a chess piece...**

** I am already losing...**

**Lelouch: I know... -pokerfaced- ° ° ° you aren't very good in this, are you?**

* * *

><p>Hiccup thought it was strange, sure a dragon puts an island on fire sometimes, but only on one condition, and that would only mean that the dragon was <strong><em><span>really<span>_** angry. Another thing was that a dragon normally burned everything in sight, but this time it was only one island burning, well another island didn't lay far from it.

"An islan' you say, o' fire?" Gobber asked the not so masculine heir. "Yeah, and pretty close too," Hiccup replied, "Toothless saw it first, so I didn't know if it was a dragon or no-," he glanced at Toothless, but the dragon was shrugging and then nudged it's head towards Stormfly. The blue dragon shook it's head in return. "Well there goes that idea..." Hiccup muttered.

"We didn't see anyone, not a dragon, and not a boat full of outcasts," Astrid finally broke her silence.  
>"Wah, maybe you jus' din't see tha dregon fly 'way," Gobber tried, "Maybe it go' scare' an' fled when it saw Toothless commin'? Could've been jus' a grumpey Terrible Terror?"<p>

"Yeah, you're probably right," Hiccup reasoned, while Gobber turned away, but he and Astrid gave each other a glance as the 2 dragons shook their heads. "O' 'Iccup! I jus' remembere' tha' I saw a book abou' grumpey dragons in tha great hall! Yuu shoul' go check i' out!" Gobber added, before going back to his work again. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, and finally Hiccup said, "We can at least take a look?" while raising his hands and shoulders a bit. It was more of a question than a statement, and Astrid rolled her eyes, '_typically Hiccup...,_' she thought.

* * *

><p>Lelouch was put down on the ground as a heavy black paw pushed him down, onto the ground, preventing him from struggling. "Do it quickly," he heard a grumbling voice, "We don't want any human to know we're here after all!" It continued. It was a low voice, Lelouch noted, as he tried to see from where it came. But all he could see were the night-black dragons everywhere. He could see they were in a cave, illuminated only by the strands of light trough the spiky ceiling.<p>

The dragon pushing him on the ground nodded, and opened his mouth, baring great fangs. Lelouch began to shiver with fear at the sight of them, until this moment, he had come into nothing else but situations that could kill him and-... Lelouch almost wanted to facepalm himself! How easy it was to get lost in your fear and forget you got immortal because you never actually had seen your immortalness yourself!*

(general pov dragon version)

The sudden calmness of the boy was threatening, but the dragon only hesitated 1 moment before he chomped down into the boy's neck. There was a loud crack, indicating the breaking of the boy's neck, and every dragon looked up at the sound. The ebony blue eyed dragon began wailing, "Whay!**" she screeched, but none was to answer her improper language. "Fathe'?" she tried, almost whispering.

Shroudcloud released his grip on the boy, what had to happen, had to happen. He felt sorry for the human, but they could not risk any more humans wandering in their nest. The humans would try to kill them all... Nootyflight never had to bring him in here anyway, crashing into his friends, it was her fault after all, that the boy was now laying under his paw, surely dea-... Another loud crack sounded. Now dragons who had become curious, became nervous.

Shroudcloud's blue eyes met the purple-red ones of the boy. The bite he gave, non-existing on the human's skin, only the weak armor (aka clothes), by his neck, was ripped of.  
>"Are you done yet?" the human asked, while he quirked an eyebrow, his voice ringing through the cave like none other. Some of the dragons began to growl, others like, Shroudcloud himself, began to back away.<p>

(back to general Lelouch pov)

Lelouch, not being pushed down anymore against the ground by a big-black-dragon-lizard-reptile-thingy, stood up and turned his back on the blue eyed black dragon, to see the tallest of all the dragons right in front of him. It had green-yellow eyes, and as Lelouch stared into the never-blinking toxic-colored pools, he found himself knowing that it must've been the leader.

"I am Lelouch, I came from the world of C," he stated, as he remembered C2 saying that the world of C had connections to everything, everywhere. Let it be good or bad. The dragon's eyes narrowed, and nothing more than a slit of black remained from it's pupils. As it stood up from where it had been sitting, it began coughing up a strange eerie green gas, well, more like hissing, but you get the point.

Lelouch didn't know what the dragon was doing, and looked with a genuine worried face. But it turned into a grimace as he felt like something had been shot at him, and then exploded. For some reason, he didn't fall back, but was still standing, even though the impact could've thrashed him all over the cave. Well, he was happy he didn't feel any of it either. It seems even though his clothes could be ripped by dragon's teeth, they could not be burned. 'Weird' Lelouch noted.

"Saa..." the fierce dragon sighed. The explosion had caused a dust cloud all over to cave, which after a while lifted, revealing the non-harmed immortal. "Is. . . Loki," the deep voice stated, together with a mouthful of other sounds like growls and snorts.  
>The dragons now suddenly came closer, not scared of him anymore. Shroudcloud came closer and then nudged his head against Lelouch's arm slowly. 'Beasts remain beasts' Lelouch reasoned, as he patted the dragon's head. The elder dragon began licking the other's head, as to praise her for something.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Idk how to explain it properly but I hope you understand what I'm trying to say :p<strong>

****Yes it's an accent. And no, Lelouch cannot understand everything the dragons say. You'll notice what I'm planning on later but it's hard to explain for now...**

**lol Nootyflight, Idk I was searching for a cute name lol it's almost ungoogleable XD**

**Anyway, my plot has been developing, yay! Progress, hooray! Milk for everyone!**

**Vikings' average height (searched it up, but I still can't find how tall Hiccup was when he was 14-15 :( can anyone help pretty pleeeaasse!?)**

**Men: 171 cm**

**Women: 158 cm**

**Lelouch's height**

**178 cm**

**Conclusion**

**...Anyone got ideas on how the vikings react to this? :D if you help, I'll give you cookiees!**

**Nah, JK, you all get cookies! Cookies 'n milk fur efurryone!**

**Nya!**


	3. Chil's story & Loki

**And we made our way up to 90 views! The story is really getting more views faster than I thought it would ever have. In the meantime I already heard that somebody didn't know what dragon's nest Lelouch has found, XD so it made me wonder if any of the other readers already knew what Lelouch's dealing with, well maybe there is a little hint of this chapter. :p**

**I really hope people like it, and remember, the more reviews, the faster I'll update! Also, my exams are nearly over! Yay!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own httyd or code geass, it's made only for the amusement of others and I do not make any profit by it.****

****Lelouch: So... Enjoy the story?****

****Erchu! Oh man, that sneeze felt good... ****

* * *

><p>"Hiccup, wouldn't you rather... I don't know, go investigate the island itself, instead of digging through the books?" Astrid asked. "Wait, just... Look, in this book Gobber talked about..." Hiccup said, never looking away from the pages as Astrid rolled her eyes. Toothless saw this and wondered if she could see her brain when rolling them back so far.<p>

"Okay, Okay, what is it?" Astrid gave in.

"If a dragon is grumpy, angry or furious, then there can be some signs, like scales falling of, or losing their armor-like protection, claws grow faster, (Toothless looks adorably at his claws), and there is a severe sign that can cause mouth-problems for the dragon in question. It is called a firecough, going from a level one to a level three depending on how grumpy, angry or furious the dragon is. It can be identified by a lava-like goo that drips from the dragon's mouth. It is very toxic to humans, and very contagious for other dragons.

There has been no known way to stop this, other than to let the dragon spit fire, and not just a tiny bit. The dragon's fire is hotter than the goo, instantly burning the virus in it's mouth. But this seems to be very hard to do, since the dragon's teeth can not lit it's gas easily." Hiccup finished.

As the book read further, all it said was,

'SO! Now all you have to do, is capture a dragon, make it grumpy, muzzle it and put it in the nest, and you've dealt with your dragon problem!'

"See, that must be what happened, a grumpy dragon came by and the lava-goop set it on fire!" Hiccup said meekly. His smile faltering ever so slightly as he met Astrid's eyes.  
>"Yeah, and if it was the outcasts? We'd better be safe than sorry..." she pouted. Toothless nudged Hiccup. She did have a point.<p>

The young heir ran a hand through his hair, turning, as he was thinking. He glanced at Toothless, who blinked in response. He didn't want to put his buddy in any kind of danger, especially if it was danger that involved Alvin. He sighed and lowered his hand and put it on the black dragon's head, patting, before he turned around and nodded. "We'll make preparations, after that, we'll take some of the others with us," Hiccup finally said, as he turned around again, "We'll wait till it's dark, then we sneak out, without my dad noticing..." Hiccup enthusiastically continued, not hearing the "Um... Hiccup?" coming from Astrid, "Then we fly to outcast island, and see what Alvin's up to!" He said confident, with a smile. But it quickly faded as he saw Astrid face-palming while she bit her lip and shook her head.

"Well, son, wha's all this I hear 'bout outcasts? Is th're ay problem?" a booming voice behind him asked.  
>"Well, dad, you see... We found an island, this morning, that was on fire." Hiccup began explaining. "Gobber told us this book might've helped..." Hiccup was cut of a his father snatched it away. "You do knuw that this's just a chil's book, now don't yu, 'Iccup?" Stoick said, inspecting the book. "Wait, what? But what about the firecough-virus?" Hiccup asked almost hysterically.<p>

"That? It was jus' a trick to keep childre' and morons 'way from dragons. But now that we have no need for it anymore," Stoick putted the book on the nearby table.  
>"Then there's no other way to explain it! It must've been the outcasts! Grrrr!" Astrid growled at having intruders. She was like.. like... like a dragon mom trying to protect her babies. In this situation it was her island she was trying to protect.<br>"Listen 'Iccup, you can go, but not t'day. There's a sto'm nearing, an' by the looks of what the elder has said, it might be one of the worst sto'ms we've seen."

"What about intruders?" Astrid asked, flinging her hands while asking the question. "If anyone is stupi' enough to row all the way here, they'll be blown 'way by the win'." Stoick said.  
>"Um, but dad, what if they hide in the tunnels the whispering deaths made?" Hiccup asked now. "They won't be able to, since we will hide there!" Stoick really had it all sorted out!<p>

"Wait, if the village hides there... then... Is it that big a storm?" Astrid suddenly asked in shock. "Aj" Hiccup's dad replied, looking down. The three were suddenly startled, as the doors of the great hall 'whammed' open. "It has already begun...The win's blowin' up, it is going to be a sturmy night, yu go find the others, I'll mind the rest of the village," Stoick ordered to Hiccup. Then he went outside and closed the doors behind him.

"Hey, when we go, we can use those new saddles Gobber made! That blue one will really fit Stormfly," Astrid cheered, as she scratched the dragon's chin, who seemed to like it. "Yeah, and that black one for Toothless willbe more comfortable for the both us, the old one needs to be replaced," Hiccup responded. He wouldn't throw it away though, it was his first saddle after all.

* * *

><p>Loki. Lelouch thought about it, the thought waddling around in his mind, as he patted dragon. Loki was a god. A Norse one for all that matter of facts. But why did the dragons think he was Loki? Sure they have noticed his immortalness, but constantly looking into his eyes, when only a few moments ago they didn't even dared to glance at him. Forget it, he wasn't good in reading animals, unlike humans animals were hard to read, and unpredictable.<p>

Lelouch looked back at the task at hand, patting the dragon, instead of looking around at every single one of the dragons. He met the warm blue eyes of the dragon and dragon flinched a bit, probably because of his eyes. Talking about his eyes that he even have his contact lenses in?

* * *

><p>Shroudcloud could not believe that Loki, their savior stood before him, even patting him! His purple eyes proved it! They were the same color as the dragons their fire! Purple ... though the red markings didn't match entirely, they looked unnatural, maybe it was to show normal humans who they were dealing with? He wasn't sure. Nootyflight's special color made the other dragons of the nest look down on her, judge her as a bad omen. The sleek dragon knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against some of the other dragons though. He was too inexperienced and too young to be able to be Loki's dragon.<p>

He just thought it wasn't fair, Nootyflight had brought him all the way to the nest from who knows where, and Shroudcloud, he wouldn't even have the chance of flying him to somewhere. And he ha also tried to kill him! He had tried to kill their savior! But, it wasn't him who... it was Leader! He ordered Shroudcloud to do it!

The black dragon with the blue eyes moved his head to his shoulder, looking at Loki out of the corner of his eye. Loki himself cocked his head as he didn't undertand why the dragon suddenly didn't want to be patted anymore. Shroudcloud was about to look away, when his head quirked up at the most strangest sound he had ever heard! It was Loki's stomach, growling.

Leader let out a friendly roar to put the dragons to work; make a feast of fish, sheep, bison and other various things. Dragons flew up to go and gather everything. Some dragon mothers, younger and older dragons remained. Even Nootyflight had token of to somewhere.

* * *

><p>Lelouch could now count the number of dragons that were in the cave, it was 10. He didn't see the dragon that brought him here, but the large dragon had remained at place, and the one who bit him didn't move a muscle. He looked up and wondered why almost all of them had left. He didn't like it one bit. He turned his head towards the toxic-eyed dragon, who now was laying dow as a cat, paws beneath it's chest, tail at it's side, before looking back to the dragon in front of him. It was about to take of if Lelouch hadn't raised his hands.<p>

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Lelouch called out. The dragon seem to think about something, before it flapped its wings to stretch them, and lowered it's body to the ground. At first Lelouch didn't understand the gesture, until the dragon nudged it's head, as if to say, 'come on'. Slowly, Lelouch mounted the dragon. It was bigger than the other dragon who had literally dragged him over there, and it was only now that he actually noticed how uncomfortable it was, sitting on the back of such a beast. He needed something... like... like a saddle! That reminded him of Ashford academie's horse club. He had experience with riding horses but a dragon was a totally different level. For a moment he thought about the other people we had seen riding the other dragons. He slightly wondered if they used saddles.

But he could think of that later. He hadn't noticed that the big dragon had gotten up and snarled at the smaller blue eyed one.

* * *

><p>"You better bring him back in time, and don't go near 'them'," He told Shroudcloud, who only nodded as to say he understood. He then began flapping his wings. He couldn't believe that Loki he was really coming with him! But it might've be only this time, so he better enjoyed this. He went through the tunnel, and delved into the water again, nearly forgetting that Loki might've wanned to know when to take his breath too.<p>

Shroudcloud shot up from the water, his bat-like wings flapping open, taking them to the skies. It was now somewhere near noon, and the cold winter air filled his lungs like an explosion of freshness. Dogging several of the stone pillars that shot out from the ocean with a spin, he felt Loki shivering, and holding on tight. The cold wind against his skin could not break through the enthusiasm of being able to fly with his people's savior. But it seemed his excitement wasn't exactly shared.

"H-Hey!"

Shroudcloud turned his head at the young immortal, who squinted an eye. "S-Slow down will you?" he asked Shroudcloud, panicking a bit. The dragon only cracked up a... well, something that looked like a smile (think Toothles' first smile), before suddenly flapping his wings severely and gaining a lot of altitude.  
>"!" Shroudcloud heard Loki whimpering, then deciding they were up high enough, he opened his wings through their fullest extent and flew further on the wind.<p>

"Sor-ry?"

* * *

><p>Lelouch looked up. He didn't exactly expect the dragon to grumble an apology, but it wasn't like it spoke verbally. It also wasn't like someone was speaking into his mind, but it was more as if he just knew what the dragon wanned to make clear. He unconsciously placed a hand on the dragon's head.<p>

Like an unspoken language, like... if your dog asks to go outside by sitting at the door! Or something like that... It was really hard to explain but then again, Lelouch figured it didn't have to be explained just to work. Then that deep voice in the cave must've been the bigger dragon's... Why didn't he notice something so peculiar like this sooner?

After thinking for a bit, Lelouch had to sneeze. Yes, he sneezed, ending his chain of thoughts. And this wasn't a good sneeze, it was going to turn out into a cold if not worse.  
>"Is Loki going to be alright?" the dragon looked at him again. He looked a bit tired, before answering, "It's nothing for you to worry about, dragon,..." he stated blankly, but then added jokingly, "it's not like a cold is going to kill me," as he saw the concern the drago-<p>

"Shroudcloud," the dragon suddenly said. It made Lelouch look around, thinking whatever popped up in his head first when hearing the words. "What? Where?" he asked. He began to tense at all the thoughts who began running through his mind.  
>'Is it still burning? But, we're much too far to see any of he islands I-' again Lelouch's chains of thoughts were broken. "My name," the dragon added.<br>"I see..." Lelouch said, clearly relieved and less stressed. 'I didn't know they had their own names.' Lelouch thought considerably. He then just realized how much of a pain it would be if he had to name all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I don't have anything else to say so please review, and hope you liked it. remember, if you review, I will try and read your stories as well :p I can't just find them if you don't show yourself. You should be proud to have written stories! So show them to people! Never lose hope! :)<strong>

**enders:**

**Thanks for all those who read, and reviewed :) you guys keep the story going and the ideas coming XD**


End file.
